


slow dancing in the dark

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Cigarettes, Dean - Freeform, Gen, Imagination, Offonoff, Smoking, Wine, dark rooms, didn't want to leave relationship tags blank, i'll leave the location and time up to you, johnyong is platonic, joji - Freeform, mark and johnny are only there for a minute, multiple song refrences, not fluff :(, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when i'm around slow dancing in the darkdon't follow me, you'll end up in my arms(i honestly don't really know if the plot will really relate to the song, but i did get inspo from the song somehow)





	slow dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> if you're lonely, don't be afraid to hmu :(  
i'm here for you <3

The lights were dimmed. Their voices were kept at a low volume, matching the music that played in the background. 

The music came to a stop, and so did their voices. The lights were dimmed even lower, _if they could get any lower_, he'd thought.

_ **dark** _

Taeyong turned back around and took a sip of his wine. He hated the taste, but he really didn't mind. A female's voice echoed loudly throughout the now quiet room. Taeyong could hear her perfectly, but he wasn't really listening. He looked up from the table and saw Youngho waving him over by the door. Taeyong slid off his seat and headed out, leaving his glass on the table.

Youngho gave him a light smile and proceeded to walk, Taeyong following behind him. The two stopped out by a children's playground, seating themselves on a bench. Youngho pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Taeyong lit one for himself. Puffs of smoke escaped his lips, traveling through the area. They sat there in silence. The sound of leaves rustling, the sky and smoke the being only things accompanying them.

Seconds. Minutes. Hours, had passed by.

Taeyong put out the cigarette and they made their way back down the neighbourhood. 

** _if we live like this_ **

<strike></strike> "Hyung, are you okay?" Minhyung stood up from the steps as Taeyong came into sight. Taeyong gave him a smile, "Yes, I'm good. Have you eaten yet?"

The two had a meal together. Low chatter still filling the room. The older male felt Minhyung's eyes burning into his skin. But when he looked up, Minhyung appeared to be looking elsewhere. 

Minhyung eventually had left. Taeyong sending him off with a soft, "I'll see you tomorrow?" Receiving a small nod from the younger.

** _sweet lies touch my flesh_ **

Here he was again.

Sitting in the same stool. At the same table. The same music. The same people. The same lighting. Haseul slid into the seat next to him, taking the wine from his hands. She didn't drink from it. Instead deciding to swirl it around in the glass. Looking at it instead of anything or anyone else. "You don't like wine," she muttered softly.

** _sip on red wine, i fall back_ **

Haseul set down the glass and looked at Taeyong. He looked away. Sighing lightly. "Why are you here?" Taeyong's voice broke the silence between them. Haseul raised her eyebrow slightly, "I should be asking you the same."

He did know what she had meant by that. Though, he wished he didn't. Haseul took the glass in her hand again and poured it out, but Taeyong wasn't sure where. She gave it back to him, filled with water. He took it, trying to avoid Haseul's gaze. Just like she had done, he didn't drink from it, choosing to stare at it. "Don't try and avoid me, Taeyong."

Taeyong's breath hitched, "I-I'm not."

He saw Haseul checking the time out of his peripherals. She faced him again, catching his eyes, "Well, it's quite late," she stood up, "I'll be leaving now." She stopped at the end of the table and turned to Taeyong once more. "We could try this again sometime, when you're ready?" And she was gone. Taeyong had lost his voice in his throat. He watched as everyone else left the room.

** _waiting for you, all night._ **

The lights shut off. Taeyong looked back down at his glass. Wine. 

He found himself sitting on the ground. A pack of cigarettes in his hand. The glass of wine sitting next to him. An empty bowl at his feet.

Taeyong sighed and buried his head in his arms.

** _just one more night._ **

**Author's Note:**

> find me on wattpad (@/solarology) and instagram (@/veggtaables)!  
comments and kudos vvv appreciated <333


End file.
